


Sötétedés után: A tisztavérű

by Aizawa_Miyako



Category: Black Dagger Brotherhood - J. R. Ward, Midnight Breed - Lara Adrian, Original Work, Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death, Profanity
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-04-04 17:50:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14025465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aizawa_Miyako/pseuds/Aizawa_Miyako
Summary: Angelina Rosalie Montgomery…De valóban így hívják vajon? Erre a kérdésre ő is csak később tudta meg a választ, miután tragikus körülmények között elveszítette a barátait és munkahelyét. Ám az új válasz valódi kilétére csak még több kérdést szült, s azokra a felelet megtalálásának útja kanyargós, tövises, s az út szélén különböző lények leselkednek rá ilyen-olyan szándékkal.Vajon ép bőrrel megússza az utazást? Megtudod, ha elolvasod!





	1. Prológus

**Author's Note:**

> Aki olvasta J. R. Ward - Fekete Tőr Testvériség című könyvét, annak a világfelépítés (JRW: Őrző és Omega, én: Alfa és Omega, testőrség, kiválasztottak, stb) ismerős lehet, azonban ezen túlmenően nem célom Ward munkásságát alapul használni, a karakterei közül is csak Rhage nevét vettem át, mert imádom a palit, de személyiségében ő sem tükrözi a könyvben megismertet. Illetve Lucan neve Lara Adrian vámpíros könyvsorozatából lehet ismerős, a tisztavérűekkel szemben tanúsított tisztelet pedig a Vampire Knightból.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelyben Angelina még nem önmaga...

Prológus 

Érzéketlenül lebegtem a szürkeségben, csupán az ösztöneim vezettek, illetve néha már azok sem. Az utóbbi időben minden akaratom és erőm elszállt, mert elsorvasztott ez a magány és egyhangúság. Nincs semmi szín a szürkén és ezüstön kívül, olykor elgondolkozom azon, hogy egyáltalán létezik-e valami az egyhangúság mellett is. Aztán emlékeimbe tekintek, végignézem az összes eddigi életem, és rá kell jönnöm, hogy a földi világban minden van, csak egyhangúság nem. Mivel nincs mit tennem, így az időmet azzal töltöm, hogy végignézem az életeim emlékeit, melyek hol hosszabbak, hol rövidebbek, hol vidámak, hol szomorúak, hol fájdalmasak. De inkább választom a fájdalmat, semmint az egyhangúságot, és a magányt.

Természetesen nem csak én vagyok itt, hiszen körülöttem több ezer lélek kering így, de nem tudunk egymással beszélni, sajnos nem szabad. Több ezren sodródunk az idő folyamán arra várva, hogy kiléphessünk innen, és pár gyorsan múló évet ott tölthessünk lenn, a Földön. Nem is tudom, miért ábrándozok még? Az Alfa mondta, mikor legutóbb ide kerültem, hogy már csak egyszer fog a Földre idézni. Még hogy Alfa, jóság, Mennyország... Az emberek szánalmasak, amiért ennyi ostobaságot kitalálnak, csak hogy a halál kevésbé riassza meg őket.

Több tucat életem során a legkülönfélébb vallásokkal találkoztam, az egyikben például állatfejűek voltak az istenek, és több ezren voltak, hitük szerint mindennek megvolt a szabályos menete... Ezt is ostobaságnak tartom. Ugyan már! Minden egyes ember külön, önálló élettel rendelkezik, saját döntéshozatali képességekkel, minden útkereszteződésnél elbizonytalanodnak, hogy aztán egy olyan utat válasszanak, ami hitük szerint jó nekik. Persze, lehet, hogy mégsem, ez csupán később derül ki. A lényeg, hogy egy ember életét csak nagyon nehezen lehet szabályszerűségekkel illetni, az egyetlen szabályszerűség, hogy mindenki születés után egyszer elhalálozik, több nincs, ennyi.

Vajon hogyan terelődtek erre a gondolataim? Persze, igaz is, a vallásokról elmélkedtem. Szóval az állatfejű istenek után voltak olyanok, akik kicsinyesek, féltékenyek, és meglepően emberiek voltak. Véleményem szerint még ez állt legközelebb az igazsághoz. Aztán a mostani vallások egy istent tisztelnek a legtöbbször, és azt az istent mindenek felett álló jónak, tisztának gondolják, aki megbocsátó, és igazságos.

Ám mi lenne, ha azt mondanám, hogy három lélek van e felett a világ felett? Egy, akit mostanság Istennek nevezhetünk, vagy talán nem is őt nevezzük annak? A teremtés felett  Alfa uralkodik. Ez a nő az, aki megkeseríti az életem, na, meg a drágalátos testvére, Omega, aki a halált felügyeli. Kettejüket tartja szemmel a... Nem tudom, hogyan hívják, a nevét csak Alfa és Omega tudják, de ez a transzcendentális személy felelős az egyensúlyért. Eddig nagyon úgy hangozhat, hogy bizony a modern vallások, ha nem is teljesen, de igazat mondanak, azonban itt meg kellene döntenem mindenki elméletét. Persze, a mostani gondolataimat senki sem hallja, de ha egyszer elkezdtem ezeken a dolgokon elmélkedni, akkor végig viszem a gondolatmenetem.

Mit tennének az emberek, ha azt mondanám, hogy a világ nem ilyen egyszerű? Mi lenne, ha azt mondanám, hogy az embereket a titokzatos harmadik - akkor lehet, mégis Istennek kellene neveznem - hozta létre, és a két kisebb istenségnek is megvan a maga által alkotta faja. Az Alfa és az Omega is egy-egy érdekes fajt hozott létre, az Alfa gyermekeit, ha jól emlékszem, akkor a modern korban vámpíroknak hívják, az Omega teremtményeit árnyék névvel illetik, vagy árny? Mindenesetre valami hasonló.

Életeim során én sem ember voltam, én vámpír voltam, épp ezért én csak az Alfát láttam. Az egyszerű emberek születésükkor az Alfát látják, ő helyezi majdani testükbe lelküket, halálukkor az Omega néz velük farkasszemet, ő az, aki kiveszi a testükből a lelküket, hogy aztán az a körforgásba kerüljön. Igazából azon már gondolkoztam, hogy ha belőlem az Alfa veszi ki a lelket, akkor én egy másik folyamban vagyok, mint a sima emberek? És az árnyak?

Az árnyak esete kissé más. Míg én születésemtől kezdve vámpír voltam, még ha nagyon hasonlítottam egy emberre, de akkor is más voltam. Az Alfa megteremtett minket, pontosabban engem, mivel én voltam az első vámpír, ám az Omega emiatt megharagudott, így ő khm... hát, tapintatosan kifejezve hált egy emberi nővel annak akarata ellenére, majd megszületett a gyermeke, aki egy fiú volt. Az Omega volt az, aki önmaga egy csekély darabját elhelyezte a fiúban, így természetfeletti erőt adományozva neki.

Nem egy tündérmese. Én lélekkel születtem, szerintem az Omega inkább erre irigykedett, ő ugyanis nem tud lelket teremteni. Mindkét istenség több ezer ilyen lényt alkotott még az idők kezdetén, így az én lelkem is több ezer éves, és emlékeim alapján nem a kedvességemről voltam híres.

Azonban ezek a teremtmények nem szívlelték egymást, és hatalmas háborúk dúltak közöttünk. Mint Első, az én kötelességem volt vezetni a "népem", így sokat kellett harcolnom, és első életem során a Halál Kezűként ismertek. Bájos név, nemde bár? Több száz évet végig harcoltam, hogy utána a szeretőm öljön meg. Eléggé ironikus, hogy míg az ellenfeleim sosem tudtak hozzám érni, mert ha megtették, meghaltak, addig a saját fajom egy tagjának sikerült kioltania az életem.

Most, hogy a volt szeretőmre gondolok, rájöttem, hogy valamit kihagytam. Az árnyak mindig férfiak, mindig egy halandó nő segítségével hozzák létre utódaikat, és minden ilyen alkalommal az Omega darabkája továbböröklődik, s leheletnyivel gyengébb lesz, mint előde. Ám a vámpírok között nők is, és férfiak is vannak, így ők tudnak szaporodni. Persze eléggé kevesen vagyunk, csupán pár ezren, és a vámpírok is képesek emberekkel hálni. Minél több volt a születendő gyermek emberi felmenője, annál bizonytalanabb a vámpírság kérdése. Ha nagyon csekély a testében a vámpírvér, akkor lehet, hogy az Alfa nem érzi meg benne a lehetőséget, és vámpír lélek helyett emberit helyez bele. A mázlisták! Szívesen lennék én is ember...

Egyszer csak azt éreztem, hogy nyakon csípnek, és húznak lefelé, ami eléggé furcsa, tekintve, hogy nincsen nyakam. Végül egy általam már többször látott kertbe érkeztem. A pázsit smaragdzöld, élénk színű, sehol egy gaz, vagy gyomnövény. A fűben apró, kis fehér szirmú kamillák nyitogatják szirmaikat. Elszórtan kövekkel körülvett virágoskertek mutogatták tartalmukat, melyek eleven színű virágok voltak. Illatuk odáig elért, ahol lebegett a szellemtestem. Körös-körül virágba borult fák álltak, aztán úgy éreztem, mintha hívnának, és mikor megfordultam, megláttam a csodás, fehér márványból készült oszloppavilont. A pavilon egy tavacska közepén állt, melynek tetején tavirózsák úsztak, a hatalmas kelyhek rózsaszínben pompáztak. Egy kis fahídhoz értem, mely kecsesen ívelt át a víz csendes, nyugodt, ezüst tükre felett. A fehér leplek ellebbentek utamból, mikor is beértem a márványcsoda belsejébe, ahol egy fehérbe öltözött nő állt. A lepel alól egyetlen porcikája sem látszott ki, de tudtam, hogy hihetetlenül gyönyörű.

\- Gyermekem, elérkezett az ideje annak, hogy visszaküldjelek a földre - szólalt meg lágy hangján. Bármennyire is tartózkodtam tőle, de minden egyes találkozásunkkor elkápráztatott.

\- Miért most? - kérdeztem.

\- Egy leánygyermek testébe fogsz kerülni, aki tisztavérű vámpír. Az előző életeidre nem fogsz emlékezni, hogy azok ne legyenek hatással a következő énedre. - Szerintem meg sem hallotta, amit mondtam neki. - A feladatodat majd életed során megtudod. Még látjuk egymás! - búcsúzott. Minden további magyarázat nélkül megfogott, és hirtelen egy földi terembe kerültem, ahol egy vámpírnő épp akkor szült. Amint kibújt az anyukája hasából, az Alfa megfogott fénylő kezével, és a gyermekbe helyezett, ahol az eddigi tudatom abban a pillanatban megszűnt létezni, amikor összeolvadtam a testtel.

 

 

 

Ugyanebben a pillanatban egy kisgyermek keservesen felsírt…


	2. 1. Fejezet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelyben Angelina turpisságra bukkan...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Igyekeztem keveset változtatni a fejezeten.  
> Igazából ez csak a saját hülyeségem miatt van így, szeretem összehasonlítani a régi és új fejezeteket, és figyelni, miben fejlődtem ez idő alatt.

1\. Fejezet

 

Brrr… Brrr… Egy telefon megkezdte idegesítő hajnali rezgését, hogy aztán az ébresztő csengőhang üvöltsön az éterbe, és egy elképesztően hangos gitárszóló után az énekes hangja betölthesse a szobát. Természetesen ennek a fordulatnak az ágyban szendergő kicsit sem tudott örülni, és morcos arccal fordult a kis rendbontó, azaz a telefon felé. Résnyire nyitott szemekkel próbálta kihámozni magát a takaró kavalkádjából, hogy aztán csiga lassú mozdulatokkal a sipákoló kütyüért nyúljon, és egy bosszús mozdulattal kikapcsolja az alkalmazást.

Hát igen, valahogy a hétfő reggelek sosem az igaziak. Ugyan miért is kell a hétfőnek egyáltalán léteznie? Igaz, ha nem lenne, akkor egy másik nap érdemelné ki ezt a nem túl szeretetteljes gondolatot önmagával kapcsolatban. Milyen jó is a hétvége! Az ember jobb esetben otthon van, maximum pár családtag mászik a nyakára, de mégsem kell az irodában kushadnia naphosszat. Az utazási idő és a munkaidő keverékével nem megy el az egész nap, az ember nem holt fáradtan ér haza délután, vagy este, és nem küzd enyhe gyomorideggel, ha a másnapi munkájára gondol.

A még egyelőre az ágyban fetrengő lány is megpróbálta rábeszélni magát arra, hogy felkeljen, csak sajnos kevés sikert ért el önturbózó gondolati monológjával. Miután harmadszorra nyomta le azt az átkozott csengőhangot – amit egyre jobban kezdett utálni – végre felült, és kék pillantását a székre vetette, ahova előző nap kikészítette ruháit.

Kissé álmos mozdulatokkal lehámozta magát az ágyról, betámolygott a közeli fürdőszobába, és lezuhanyozott. Attól végre kicsit magához tért, és nem kellett tartania attól, hogy állva elalszik, és beesik az ágy alá. Felvette világoskék blúzát, mellé egy szürke aljat, felhúzta harisnyáját, és bevetette az ágyat. Kíváncsiságból az órára nézett, és azt hitte, menten elájul, mert szokott reggeli menetéhez képest tíz perces késésben volt. Kirobogott a konyhába, gyorsan megivott vagy fél liter kakaót – a kávét sajnos nem szerette –, gyorsan felhúzta a cipőjét, felvette fekete blézerét, sietősen bedobált pár cuccot a táskájába, majd a lakása bezárása után robogott is a buszmegállóba.

Épp időben érkezett, és fel tudott szállni, azonban nyugalmát már itt elfújta a szél, mert az életében sajnos egyre gyakoribbá váló atrocitások szinte megmételyezték napjait.

\- Hé, kislány! Mit szólnál egy menethez? – a körülöttük álldogáló emberek felháborodottan nézték a férfit, de úgy látszik, az nem igazán vette figyelembe az ilyen dolgokat. A lány nem is fordult a dumálós felé, egyszerűen ignorálta, hiszen tapasztalatból tudta, hogy minél kevesebb figyelmet fordít feléjük, annál hamarabb elmennek. Nem zavartatta magát, és inkább gondolataiba mélyedt.

\- Hé, kislány! Neked beszélek, nem hallod? – szerencsétlenségére ez most nem csak a szimplán nagypofájúak csoportját gyarapította, nem ez a nagypofájú-agresszív csoportot örvendeztette meg létezésével. Megadóan sóhajtott egyet, fél szemöldökét felvonta, és kissé oldalra billentette fejét, hogy a férfira nézhessen.

\- Tűnés. – Nem felszólítás volt, csupán kijelentés. Minden érzelmet nélkülöző beszólásai az ellenfele megfélemlítésére szolgáltak, ehhez hozzájött jeges kék pillantása, és általában a zavaró tényező megszűnt létezni. Ez volt védekező taktikájának második szintje.

De az a pasi hajnalok hajnalán tovább szította a lányban a dühöt, és egyszerűen nem bírt leakadni róla.

\- Nyugalom, picinyem! Esküszöm, nem lennék rossz hozzád… - aztán részletekbe menően elkezdte ecsetelni, hogy mit hogyan, és mikor csinálna vele. Elképesztően kellemetlen és bosszantó helyzet volt. Az utasok már pirulgattak körülöttük, olyan zavarban voltak.

\- A kisasszony gondolom, nem kér a társaságából, kérem, fejezze be, mert zavarja a többi utast! – sietett egy idősebb férfi a segítségére, mire a lánytól egy hálás mosolyt kapott.

A pasi viszont továbbra sem bírta befogni azt a sötét lyukat a fején, amit nagy valószínűséggel jobban tett volna, ha csak evésre használt volna. Ilyenkor komolyan elkezdett azon gondolkozni, hogy miért veri az Isten ekkora idiótákkal. Akkor telt be teljesen a pohár, amikor a pasi a kezét a fenekére csúsztatta. Két-három gyors mozdulat után a férfi a busz padlóján fetrengett, és legnemesebb szervét dédelgette. Az utasok megtapsolták érte, egy anyóka még be is kiabált.

\- Úgy kellett neked, városi huligán! Remélem, már keresztapa sem lehet belőled!

A busz végre zötykölődve megállt, és a lány átlépett a még mindig szenvedő emberképződmény felett.

\- Szexis vörös francia tanga, jó lenne, ha… - többet nem tudott magából kipréselni egy szakszerűen lecsapó láb miatt, mely koronája amúgy is megrongált ékköveit a homokhoz tette hasonlatossá. Ez után a kis közjáték után elegánsan leszállt a buszról, és egy magas irodaház felé vette útját. Felment a lifttel a negyvenedik emeletre, ahol meglátta sörhasú portását a részlegüknek.

\- Neve? – kérdezte teljesen feleslegesen, mivel úgy is tudta.

\- Angelina Rosalie Montgomery.

\- Mehet – szólalt meg kis vizsgálódás után a portás, igaz Ang szerint emellett az alváskóros portás mellett maga a római légió is bemasírozhatott volna, azt sem vette volna észre, mert nem a női nemet gyarapítják. A nőket is csak azért zavarta, mert a neveket elvileg kötelező volt lejegyezni, a férfiakéból persze nem csinált ügyet, csak a nőkkel szemétkedett. Mit hitt? A nők a sörhasára bukjanak, vagy az „enyhén” borostás ábrázatára a szőrcsomók közé ragadt heti menüvel?

Belépett a hatalmas irodakerületbe, ahol az emberek kis boxokban ültek, körülbástyázva magukat dossziékkal meg egyéb irodai eszközökkel. A labirintusban ügyesen lavírozva ment saját kis irodácskája felé, aztán letette táskáját, hogy utána beköszönjön főnökének.

\- Helló, főnök! Megjöttem!

\- Szia, Ange! Hogy telt a hétvége? Remélem, végre kitomboltad magad!

\- Jaj, már! George! Te másra nem is tudsz gondolni? – kérdezte tettetett felháborodással.

\- Kikérem magamnak! Természetesen tudok! Például a kajára. Éhes vagyok! – adott hangot szörnyű gyötrelmeinek egy hatalmas gyomorkorgással kísérve.

\- Esküszöm olyan vagy, mint egy kisgyerek! – nevette el magát a lány.

 

\- Mi? Nem is! Én vagyok a felelősségteljes férfiak mintapéldája! – óbégatott hevesen bizonygatva igazát.

\- Aha, persze. Hétvégén mennyit ittál, és hány nővel feküdtél le? – szólalt meg, és ezzel az egy kérdéssel aláásta a férfi kijelentését.

\- Kettővel – szólalt meg durcásan. – Mellesleg alig ittam.

\- George! Első: a péntek este is már a hétvégéhez tartozik, kettő: egy üveg whisky nem számít kevésnek.

\- Én meg számtalanszor mondtam neked, hogy ha a barátnőm lennél, nem feküdnék le senkivel rajtad kívül.

\- Én meg pusztán barátként tekintek rád, és amúgy sem egészséges a munkát és a magánéletet keverni.

\- Tudom, épp ezért nem is próbálkozom jobban. Viszont már én mondom, hogy rád férne egy kóbor numera, vagy valami, mert szörnyen feszült vagy.

\- Az agyamra mész! Mentem dolgozni, elvégre nem mindenki henyélhet naphosszat az irodájában! – Majd gyorsan becsukta az ajtót, és visszament „irodájába”, mielőtt a férfi bármi velőssel visszavághatott volna.

Leült székére, és hátradobta hosszú, szőke, göndör haját, aztán gondolt egyet, és az asztalán tartott csattal inkább felfogta, hogy munka közben ne zavarja. Bekapcsolta a gépét, és pár perc elteltével a keresett programot is megnyithatta, hogy becsekkolhasson, és utána elkezdhesse munkáját. Aznap egy leányvállalatuk költségvetését kellett ellenőriznie, az akták már az asztalára voltak helyezve. Beírta a programba a megfelelő paramétereket, az elvégezte a szükséges számításokat, csakhogy az eredmény láttán azt hitte, leesik a székről. Ez lehetetlen! Újra beírt mindent, és kezdte előröl, aztán ugyanaz az eredmény jött ki, így elővette számológépét, és átszámolta kétszer is.

Miután megbizonyosodott arról, hogy sem ő, sem a gép nem hibázott, kinyomtatta az oldalakat, és zaklatottan végigrohant a kis folyosón George irodájáig. Minden kopogás nélkül benyitott, benyomult, majd a meglepődött férfi orra alá nyomta az iratokat.

\- Nézd! – nem is mondott mást, a papírok beszéltek helyette. A férfi amint átolvasta az iratokat elsápadt, majd dühös lett, felpattant, és járkálni kezdett.

\- Ellenőrizted? – kérdezte idegesen.

\- Természetesen, addig nem is zaklattalak volna vele. Átszámoltattam a géppel kétszer is, én magam is átszámoltam kétszer is. Csak ezután jöttem hozzád.

\- Értem, köszönöm. Kérlek, csináld meg a papírmunkát vele, amilyen hamar csak lehet! A dokumentumokról, amit a cég küldött, készíts két másolatot. Amint végzel ezekkel, szólj, és értesítem a rendőrséget, majd kimegyek a helyszínre. – Magabiztosan viselkedett, és Ang igazán örült, hogy ilyen rátermett főnöke van.

\- Természetesen! – az osztályon hamar elterjedt a hír, és mindannyian annyit segítettek, amennyit csak tudtak, így a szokásos több óra helyett már egy óra alatt elkészültek. Azonnal vittek mindent George irodájába, aki átnézte az anyagokat, hogy semmi hibát ne lehessen benne találni, és felhívta a rendőrséget, egy hosszúra nyúlt beszélgetésben pedig elmondta a tényeket.

Sóhajtott egyet a férfi, majd visszahanyatlott székébe. Keze remegett, és Angelinára nézett.

\- Átnéztem párszor, de mindig ugyanez az eredmény jött ki – suttogta elhalóan a lány.

\- Tudom, én is átszámoltam párszor.

\- Sajnálom – lehelte halkan.

\- Hát ez minden, csak nem a te hibád. Mindegy! Most kocsiba ülök, és megkeresem a leányvállalat főnökét, hogy kikérdezzem a rendőrökkel. Mivel a vállalatunk csak idén vette meg azt a kisvállalatot, légy szíves, nézd át az előző évek könyveléseit is! Valahol a raktárban kell lennie a papíroknak, hátha találsz valamit. Ha van valami gikszer, hívj! A számomat tudod. – Odalépett hozzá, és barátian megölelte. A férfi gyorsan felkapta öltönykabátját, felmarkolta cuccait az asztalról, és kifordult az ajtón egy magabiztos mosoly kíséretében.

 

 

 

Akkor még egyikük sem sejtette, hogy az volt a végső búcsú.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha valaki valamilyen hibát talál, úgy írja meg!  
> Köszönöm :)


	3. 2. Fejezet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelyben Angelina gyászol...

2\. fejezet

George bevágta magát szürke Jaguárjába, és újra egyeztetett a rendőrséggel, mikorra legyen ott, ezután rohamtempóban indult a szomszéd városban székelő gyárhoz. Gondolatai kuszák voltak, és azon tanakodott, hogy egy kihallgatáson, ahol kikérdezik a leányvállalat elnökét, és a könyvelésen dolgozókat, esetleg megtörténik pár letartóztatás, neki mégis miért kell jelen lennie?  
Aztán arra gondolt, hogy amint visszaérkezik az irodába, megszegi saját magának tett fogadalmát, és végre elhívja egy randira Anget. A lány, amióta ismeri, megmozgatja a fantáziáját, és az utóbbi időben még szebb, és kívánatosabb lett, bármennyire tettette, nem hagyja őt hidegen. A szabályzatban egyébként sincs benne, hogy tilos lenne a viszony, a néma kérés csupán annyi volt, hogy ez ne hasson ki munkájukra.

Tudta, hogy nagyon ideges, és zaklatott, ezért betartotta a sebességhatárokat, még ha száguldozni is lett volna kedve, azonban nem akarta egy értelmetlen balesetben halálát lelni. Kiért a városból, és az autópályán alig volt forgalom. Pontosabban az autósok a városba áramlottak befelé, nem pedig ki, így kényelmesen elautózott. A szomszéd város sokkalta nyugodtabb volt, mint a metropolisz, ahol dolgozott. Hát igen, Manhattan sosem a nyugalmáról volt híres. Kiért abból a kisvárosból is, és ráfordult a gyárhoz vezető kacskaringós útra, épp egy eléggé nagy kanyart akart bevenni, mikor szemből meglátott egy autóst. Már nem tudott kitérni…

 

Ang kiment az irattárba, ami egy hatalmas szoba volt, több tucat hosszú polccal, és olyan labirintusszerűen volt elrendezve a rendszer, hogyha nem dolgozott volna ott már három éve, akkor biztos, hogy eltévedt volna. A leányvállalat neve HetroTech volt, így a H betűt kereste meg, hogy ráakadjon a dokumentumokra. Kiderült, hogy ez a dolog nem is olyan egyszerű, több órát elbíbelődött az irattárban, mire megtalálta a keresett dossziékat, ugyanis valami idióta nem a „HE”, hanem a „HA” kezdetűek közé rakta be. Épp lepakolta az asztalra őket, amikor is egy kolléganője rohant oda hozzá, és se szó, se beszéd, elrángatta a részleg egy másik részére. Mindenki ott állt, és a híreket nézte.  
\- Fél órával ezelőtt, Manhattantől 70 kilométerre, délre, két autós frontálisan ütközött. A Jaguárban ülő harminc év körüli férfi azonnal szörnyet halt. A helyszíni bizonyítékok szerint a hibás a másik autó sofőrje volt, aki túllépte a megengedett sebességhatárt, és áttért a szemközti sávba. A nő életéért küzdenek. – Ekkor a riporter a füléhez kapott. – Ebben a pillanatban szóltak, miszerint a nő szintén életét veszítette a helyszínen.

A lánynak meg kellett kapaszkodnia kolleginája vállában, hogy össze ne essen. Közben mutatták a helyszínen készült sokkoló képeket. Angelina teljesen elsápadt, és egyszerűen képtelen volt elhinni, hogy az a magabiztos ember, aki alig két órája fordult ki az irodából, nincs többé. A lelke átlépett a függönyön túlra, és a teste… a teste…  
Egyszerűen nem tudta mit tegyen. Sírjon, amiért elveszítette egy barátját? Nevessen, mert ez biztosan csak egy rossz tréfa lehet? Hiszen… hiszen az lehetséges, hogy nem is az ő kocsija volt! Lehetséges, hogy ő biztonságban odaért a vállalathoz, és biztosan csak egy tréfa! Hiszen az nem lehetséges, hogy egy életerős férfi ilyen könnyedén meghaljon!

Egy baleset, és vége az életnek? Hát ennyit ér egy emberi élet? Ennyit? Ilyen könnyen el lehet azt venni? Pedig ő… pedig ő erős volt, okos, és bátor, és szemfüles, és… és… nem hallhatott meg ilyen hirtelen! Ugye nem? És ezután mi legyen? Ange mit tegyen? Élje tovább az életét, mintha semmi sem történt volna? De, hiszen az lehetetlen, mert elveszítette a legfontosabb barátját… aki iránt talán kicsit többet is érzett.  
A lány visszatámolygott mini irodájáig, és lerogyott a székére. Könnyei szakadatlanul potyogtak, miközben az arca nem tükrözött semmiféle érzelmet. Megfagyott, megállt az idő, legalább is számára, és egy rövid időre kivált az események folyásából, hogy puszta szemlélő legyen. Bár, őt talán még szemlélőnek sem lehetne nevezni, mivel elmerült saját világában, és nem figyelt a környezetére.

Aztán tudata felébredt, és végignézett társain. Némelyikük arca szomorúságot, és hitetlenkedést tükrözött, csak úgy, mint sajátja. Volt, akik közömbösek maradtak, ez még nem is volt annyira bosszantó, hiszen, lehet, hogy csak magukba fojtják érzéseiket, avagy nem ismerték kellő ideig George-ot, hogy átérezhessék a dolgot. A legrosszabb az volt, hogy a legnagyobb seggnyalók arcára kiültek igazi érzelmeik. Undor, irigykedés, gyűlölet… A kapzsiság, és sóvárgás megrontotta őket, hogy aztán az emberiség legalantasabb csoportjának tagjaivá formálja mindüket. Szemük néha a gazda nélkül maradt irodára siklott, hogy elképesztő sóvárgással villanhasson, mely a széket jelentő hatalomnak szólt. Angelina legszívesebben az összesnek bemosott volna egy nagyot, hogy legalább a vigyort letörölje az arcokról, és ne mosolyogjanak boldogságukban, hanem kushadó kutyaként vonuljanak vissza boxukba, ólukba, kinek hogy tetszik jobban.

Letörölte könnyeit, és ki akart menni a mosdóba, felállt, és elindult, szeme vöröslött. Lehajtotta kissé a fejét, hogy ne legyen annyira feltűnő, így viszont nem figyelt eléggé, és véletlenül nekiment az egyik munkatársának.  
\- Bocs! – mondta azonnal, és ment volna tovább, nem is figyelve a másikra, azonban az megakadályozta.  
\- Csak nem sajnálod, hogy végül mégsem feküdtél le a főnökkel? – Mézes-mázos hangja felélesztette a haragot a lányban.  
\- A magad dolgával törődj, egyes számú talpnyaló! –válaszolt azonnal a férfinek.  
\- Mivel George már nincs, de te még vagy, mi lenne, ha megalapoznád a jövőd azzal, hogy lefekszel velem, Jégkirálynő? Elvégre úgyis én leszek a részleg következő vezetője.

Angelina kiegyenesedett, szemei megkeményedtek, hátrafordult a férfihoz, és érzelemmentes, jeges hangon kérdezett.  
\- Miből gondolod, hogy te leszel a következő, egyes számú talpnyaló? – Majd elfordult, és folytatni akarta útját, de a férfi miatt nem tudta.  
\- Hogy mersz velem így beszélni, ribanc?  
\- Engedd el a karom! Engedd. El. A. Karom. Nem mondom még egyszer.  
\- Hé, szerintem nem most van itt az ideje a vitatkozásnak. Kérlek, Dan, engedd el Angiet! – jelent meg Eliza, aki egy kolléganőjük volt.  
\- Ne szólj bele! – Angelinának kezdett elzsibbadni a karja, és eléggé elege volt már az egész napból. Túl sok rossz hatás érte őt, és a magában mélyre temetett énje kitörni készült. Magában elkezdett visszaszámolni öttől, és Dan az alatt sem engedte el a karját, sőt még elkezdte rángatni is.

Aztán fejben elért a nullához.  
Villámgyorsan tekert egyet magán, és kitört a szorításból, majd egy gyors mozdulatsor kíséretében a falhoz vágta, és nyakánál fogva szorította.  
\- Legközelebb, amikor hozzám akarsz nyúlni, seggfej, jusson eszedbe ez! – hangja, mint a jég, arca teljesen kifejezéstelen volt, míg szeme fagyosan, mégis vadul villogott. A személyiség, melyet mindig is oly bőszen próbált megzabolázni, előtört belőle, és ilyenkor a lány olyanná vált, akár egy rémálom. Egy gyors ütés kíséretében a férfi eszméletlenül összecsuklott, majd az ájult teste fölé hajolt, és úgy suttogta, habár tudta, hogy a férfi nem hallja.  
\- Ha legközelebb ilyen dolog jutna eszedbe, remélem, emlékezni fogsz erre.

Azzal felállt, és a mosdóba vonult. Arcát felfrissítette hideg vízzel, és megmosta szemeit. Tudatában volt annak, hogy mit tett, de valahogy mégis hidegen hagyta. Visszament a kis boxhoz, hogy George utolsó kérését véghezvihesse.  
Fél óra telhetett el, amikor is megérkezett egy rendőr. Mr. Elsőszámú Talpnyaló fogadta, és bevonultak George irodájába. Amit nem is biztos, hogy George irodájának lehetett még hívni… A rendőr vagy egy óra után végül az egyik példánnyal sétált ki.

Aznap hamarabb befejezték a munkát. A történtek miatt senki sem tudott kellően koncentrálni, és mindenki hazamehetett. Angie is további bonyodalmak nélkül hazaért, és leült egy székre, hogy aztán a délután hátralévő részében az ablakot bámulja az üresség miatt, amit érzett. Átkarolta térdeit, és finoman ringatva magát sírni kezdett.

 

Akkor nem is sejtette, hogy még más borzalmas dolgok is fognak vele történni…


	4. 3. Fejezet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelyben Angelina menekül...

3\. fejezet

Egész éjszaka éberen forgolódott, és nem tudott jó ideig elaludni. Az idő már éjjel három körül járhatott, amikor is szörnyű, sötét gondolataitól megszabadult, hogy aztán elméje félelmetes, vészterhes álmokkal bombázza őt a nyugtalan éjszakán. Sok szörnyűséget álmodott, és sok olyat, ami valóra válhatott volna, ha nem ragaszkodnak mindketten a puszta munkakapcsolathoz.  
Egyszer Angelina George autójában ült, és ketten mentek a helyszín felé.

Épp Georggel beszélgetett a munkáról, amikor is George az utolsó pillanatban kilökte őt a kocsiból, és a szeme előtt ütközött össze a két autó. A szeme láttára halt meg az az ember, aki valamit is jelentett neki… Mindent látott, mindent hallott, mindent érzett… A két autó összeütközésének látványa, a hajló fém, a leszakadó kerekek, a kinyíló légzsák, a ropogó csontok. A kiömlő vér, mely szétfolyt az autók körül az aszfalton. Az utolsó ordítás George szájából, melyet az összeütközés mintha elvágott volna. A nő halálsikolya, és nyögései a baleset után. Szirénázó rendőrök és mentők mindenfelé, az emberek szájából elhangzó pattogó utasítások, melyekkel irányították a mentőcsapatot, hogy az élőt és a holtat ki tudják szabadítani az összeroncsolódott járművekből. Végül a mentősök elkeseredett kiáltásai, amint a még élő személyt próbálták a felszínen tartani, de nem, mert ő is elmerült a sötétségben. Az utolsó, amit álmában hallott, a nőre kötött műszer hangos sípolása volt. Az utolsó, amit álmában látott, hogy a mentősök megrázzák fejüket, és szembesítik önmagukat és mindenki mást a nő halálának tényével.

Angelina verejtékben úszva riadt fel éjjel, az órára nézve megállapította, hogy csak egy órát aludhatott összesen, na de az is milyen óra volt? Visszafeküdt, és egyből vissza is aludt, hogy aztán egy sokkal kellemesebb, ám mégis szívfájdító álmot lásson lelki szemei előtt.  
George szobájában voltak, és George ágyában feküdtek. A fehér szatén körbeölelte mezítelen testüket. George Angelina köré helyezte alkarjait, és azon támaszkodott, hogy a nő arcát, nyakát, ajkait csókolgathassa. Mindketten végtelenül boldogok voltak, és élvezték az életet, egymás közelségét.

\- Mondtam, tetszeni fog az, hogy a barátnőm leszel. – A férfi rejtélyesen mosolygott, és szemei éhséget tükrözve néztek az alatta fekvőre.  
\- Már megint túlontúl magabiztos vagy, nemde bár? – De azért felemelte fejét, hogy egy csókban forrhasson össze a férfivel, és vidáman túrt bele a gesztenyebarna hajba.  
\- De ezt szereted, nem?  
\- De! – válaszolta kuncogva Ange. – Viszont azt is szeretem, ha én irányítok – suttogta a férfi fülébe sóvárogva, és egy gyors fordulat után ő kerekedett felül.  
A mogyoróbarna szemek csak nevettek rajta, és egy újabb fordulat következtében a nő megint leigázva találta magát. Még folytatták pajkos játékukat jó ideig, de egyszer csak az álomnak vége szakadt, és Angelina megint ülve találta magát az ágyában verejtékezve, azonban ezúttal ezt nem a félelem váltotta ki.

Az órára nézett, és azt hitte az ütő is megáll benne, ugyanis az reggel kilencet mutatott. Gyorsan felkapkodta magára a ruháit, amit előző este kikészített magának, és azonnal elindult a munkahelye felé. Ráadásként még az a hülye busz is késett, hogy idegesítse őt. Az út befelé csendesen telt, megnézték ugyan, de egyéb nem történt, aminek örült is, mert nem volt olyan állapotban, hogy kibírja mások baromságait.  
A forgalom egyre sűrűbbé vált, míg végül a busz már csak lépésben haladt, hogy végül egy idegesítő fékcsikorgás kíséretében megálljon. Angelina itt már magában nagyban szitkozódott, elszidva jó pár embert a lehet, hogy nem is létező nénikéjükkel egyetemben. Öt perc tétlen állás után megunta a dolgot, előre nyomakodott a buszsofőrhöz, majd rosszullétre hivatkozva leszállt a buszról, és gyalog indult a munkahelye felé. A sarokhoz érve egyre nagyobb lett a tolongás, mentőautók, tűzoltóautók és rendőrautók szirénáztak a helyszínen. Így legalább annak a rejtélye megoldódott, hogy miért ácsorogtak a busszal, aztán befordult a sarkon…

Neki kellett dőlnie a falnak, hogy lábai meg tudják tartani. Az emelet, ahol dolgozott… megsemmisült. Narancssárga lángnyelvek csaptak az ég felé füstjükkel beszennyezve a kékséget. Tűzoltók üvöltöztek egymásnak parancsokat, a rendőrök egyelőre tehetetlenek voltak, közben a mentősök azt sem tudták, hova kapjanak, kit lássanak el először. Elmosódott kiabálások értek el hozzá.  
\- … oltsátok már el azt a nyomorult tüzet! Mert…  
\- … azoknak már úgyis mindegy…  
\- … teljesen megsemmisült…  
\- … negyvenedik emelet…  
\- … életveszélyes az épület…  
\- … evakuálni…

Angelina sokkot kapott. Nem volt képes arra, hogy elszakadjon onnan, ahol állt. Csak támaszkodott, hogy ne ájuljon el, aztán suttogva beszélni kezdett, más nem hallhatta.  
\- Először George, aztán a cég… Mindenki, akit ismertem, meghalt. Miért? Miért kell ezt nekem átélnem? Miért? Miért haltak meg? – Szemeiben a tehetetlenség, a félelem, a düh, a szomorúság és még jó pár érzelem könnyei csillogtak, melyek makacsul nem akartak eltűnni onnan. Aztán mint a villámcsapás, eszébe jutott valami, mely megmagyarázhatja a megrázó perceket, órákat. A sikkasztásos ügy. Minden akkor kezdődött, mikor George elment arra az átkozott megbeszélésre. A baleset… okozója egy háromgyermekes anya. De egy háromgyermekes anya miért lenne ilyen figyelmetlen? Hacsak nem megfenyegették…

De honnan tudták, hogy George merre megy? GPS. A Jaguárjában biztos volt. De honnan tudhatták? Beépített ember? Sáros rendőr? Bepoloskázás? A lényeg az, hogy egy eléggé csúnya dologba keveredett így. A következő gondolata az volt, hogy akkor ő is veszélyben van. Gyorsan ki kell ürítenie az összes bankszámláját, mert később nem lesz rá lehetősége. A szerencséje az volt, hogy az összes irata nála volt, a telefonja is, sőt a laptopját is elhozta, meg a pendrive-ját, melyeken minden adat fenn volt. A telefonjából gyorsan kiszedte az akkumulátort, hogy semmilyen jellel ne tudják őt befogni. Majd keresett egy automatát, és kiürítette egyik számláját, utána keresett még két ATM-et, hogy a maradék három számlája közül kettőt kiüríthessen. Vett egy fekete, átlagos női táskát, majd elvitte a pénzt az egyik csomagmegőrzőbe, és csak a kulcsot vitte magával. Végül felkeresett egy bankfiókot, és kimerítette harmadik számláját is, melyen elég sok pénz volt. Ezután bement egy üzletbe, és vett ollót, egy másikban vörös hajfestéket. Mindezt elintézte alig másfél óra alatt. Egy busszal Manhattan peremére ment, ahol kivett egy szobát magának, és levágta a haját vállig érőre, aztán befestette. A hajat összegyűjtötte egy szatyorba, és miután elhagyta a motelt, újra a belváros felé vette az irányt.

A hajat beadta egy fodrászüzletbe, amiért nem kevés pénzt kapott, aztán különböző üzletekbe ment vásárolni, de egy helyen sosem vett nagyobb mennyiségben ruhákat, mert feltűnő lett volna, ha nem kártyával fizet. Végül elment egy táskaboltba, és egy hatalmas táskát vett magának, amibe belefért mindene, aztán egy nyilvános vécében átöltözött. Visszament a csomagmegőrzőhöz, és a kisebb összeget magához vette, a nagyobbat ott hagyta. Ezután újra buszra szállt, hogy felkeresse egykori szerelme baráti körét.

Tizennégy éves korában szerelmes volt egy fiúba, de az meghalt drogtúladagolásban. Angelina az óta sem tudta túltenni magát a helyzeten. Önmagát okolta, azt gondolta, hogyha jobban odafigyelt volna a fiúra, akkor az még mindig élhetne. Ez akadályozta meg abban, hogy mással is kapcsolatot kössön. Ráadásul George is az ő hibájából halt meg, hiszen, ha ő nem találta volna meg a bűncselekmény nyomait, akkor a többiek még mindig élnének.

Tudta, hogy a srácok még mindig a sötétben tanyáznak, sőt sokkal sötétebbre süllyedtek, és ha valakik, hát ők tudnak neki segíteni biztosan hamis papírok csináltatásában. Tudta, hogy a múltban merrefelé voltak, abban csak reménykedni tudott, hogy a jelenben is ott lesznek. Másfél óra érdekfeszítő rohangálás és kérdezősködés után végre megtalálta őket.

 

\- Hali, Ange! Tom halála óta alig láttalak. Mi kellene?


	5. 4. fejezet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelyben Angelina levelet ír...

4\. fejezet

Talán szorongania kellett volna, talán félnie kellett volna, sőt, talán rettegnie. Azonban a fent említett érzések közül ő egyiket sem érezte, amikor belépett az épületbe Manhattan külvárosában. Egy régi, elhagyatott raktárház volt a banda főhadiszállása, és a nap huszonnégy órájában tartózkodott ott valaki közülük.  
Az épület nemcsak kívül, hanem belül is romos volt. Kitöredezett ablakok, leszakított ajtók, összefirkált falak... Ange arra gondolt, hogy a raktárház tervezői, építői biztosan elsírnák magukat, ha látnák, hogy mi maradt az általuk létrehozott építményből. Kosz volt mindenfelé, az egész helyen nem volt egy tiszta folt a padlón, és a ápolatlanság sugárzott a falakból.

Angelina magabiztosan nézett a férfi szemébe. Természetesen, mint kisebb korukban, úgy akkor is Matt volt a bandavezér. Karizmatikus egyéniségével, és a bandabeli átlaghoz képesti magasabb IQ-jával mindig is kitűnt az őt körülvevő tömegből. Huszonöt éves volt, de ez nem azt jelentette, hogy nem volt számos dolog a rovásán. Kábítószerrel való visszaélés, annak terjesztése, kisebb-nagyobb lopások, súlyos testi-sértés, talán még gyilkosság is. Mindenható fekete szeme sokat ismerően nézett a világra, jóképű, markáns arcát vörösesbarna haj keretezte, és kényelmesen elterpeszkedve ült egy eléggé drága fotelben. Legalább is drága lett volna, ha nem úgy lopták volna.

\- Tudod, Angelina, nagyon megváltoztál.  
\- Kisebb zűrbe keveredtem, és kénytelen vagyok változtatni pár dolgon, ezért is jöttem hozzád - kezdte magabiztosan, és kék szeme meg sem rebbent a félelmetes kisugárzású férfi láttán.  
\- Egye fene, lehetsz a barátnőm és megvédelek, de cserébe azt teszed, amit és amikor mondok.  
\- Na, ne röhögtess! Nem leszek a házi ribancod! Nem a védelmedért jöttem – feleselt vissza bátran.  
\- Mintha régen nem lett volna ennyire felvágva a nyelved - a férfi szemei összeszűkültek a magabiztos nő láttán, nem szokta meg, hogy egy ellenkező nemű így viselkedjen vele.  
\- Igaz, csak most nem "régen" vagyunk, hanem a jelenben. Szóval tudsz nekem hamis személyit és hamis papírokat szerezni?

\- Azt hiszem, nem csak "kis problémáid" vannak.  
\- A papírok elkészítéséhez nem hiszem, hogy meg kellene gyónnom neked. Minden más infó veszélyes lenne rád nézve.  
\- Rendben - tartotta fel a kezeit. - De nincs ingyen.  
\- Lehet, hogy az eredeti hajszínem szőke, de ennyire hülye azért nem vagyok. Mennyi?  
\- Ezerötszáz, és egyszer lefekszel velem.  
\- Legyen ezerötszáz, és nem heréllek ki. Na, hogy tetszik? – szólt vissza, és a körülöttük lévő embereken látszott, hogy visszatartják vigyorukat, ami rá is fagyott arcukra Matt egy sötétebb pillantása hatására.  
\- Szeretem, ha egy nő ellenáll és keménykedik.  
\- Nem vagyok olyan hangulatban, hogy eltűrjem az ökörségeidet.  
\- Ej-ej, Angel, ma nagyon harapós kedvedben vagy! Nem lehetne megoldani, hogy a feszültségedet kiszexeld magadból?

\- Nem lehetne megoldani, hogy befogd a pofád? Hétszázat fizetek most, nyolcszázat utána. Mit szólsz?  
\- Rendben - sóhajtott lemondóan, és belátta, hogy perverzióit másvalakivel kell kielégítenie. - Akkor gyere, és megcsináljuk az új képet a papírokhoz. Előreláthatólag holnapra leszek készen. Az jó?  
\- Persze. Milyen fegyvereid vannak?  
\- Ange, mibe keveredtél?  
\- Jobb, ha nem tudod. Eddig, akik tudtak az ügyről, meghaltak. Kivétel nélkül.  
\- Azért próbáld megúszni ép bőrrel, rendben? Tom – ha élne -, biztosan kinyírna, ha tudná, hogy neked bajod esett, és én nem segítettem.  
\- Hidd el, tudok magamra vigyázni.

\- Ange, ismerlek, és... – de Angelina a szavába vágott.  
\- Ismertél. Sokat változtam ez alatt az idő alatt.  
\- Rendben, megmutatom a választékot, meg azt is, hogy hogyan kezeld őket, oké?  
\- Köszi. Tudod, Matt, ahhoz képest, hogy rossz fiú vagy, egész rendes is tudsz lenni.  
\- Csak el ne mondd senkinek, mert odavész a hírnevem.  
\- Ezt megígérhetem – vigyorgott most már Ange is.  
\- Biztos nem akarsz lefeküdni velem?  
\- Bocsi, de nem.

\- Ej-ej! Akkor nem lehet mit tenni! – kiáltott fel csalódottságot tettetve, de mivel ez sem jött be, így inkább nekiálltak elrendezni a dolgokat. A szükséges adatok megadásával, és a fényképek elkészítésével fél óra alatt végeztek, ezután Matt Anget egy raktárba vezette, ahol válogathatott.  
\- Szóval, mit ajánlasz? – ezt úgy kérdezte, mintha egy elegáns étteremben beszélgetne egy pincérrel a napi menüről. Matt elvigyorodott, mert lehet, hogy a nő kívül változott, de a modora ugyanolyan hideg és visszafogott volt felé, mint gyerekkorukban. Igaz, Matt szerint inkább ilyen legyen, mint egy visongó, sikoltozó, hisztis picsa.

\- Szóval… - Angelina úgy öt perc után besokallt a sok információtól, amit Matt mondott, végül megegyeztek két kisebb pisztolyban, ami könnyebb és nem rúg vissza akkorát, két tőrben, két viperában, mivel Ange tanult kempózni, és ismeri a kétkardos stílust, emellett egy nagyon okos kis szerkezetet is vett. Ez egy egész kicsire összehajtható nyílpuska volt, vett hozzá nyílvesszőket, és három olyan nyilat is, amihez egy nagyon erős damil volt csatlakoztatva, elbírt akár nyolcvan kilogrammot is, Ange meg nem volt annyi. Kifizette érte a megbeszélt hat-ezer dollárt, és Matt-től csak neki, csak akkor, ajándékba kapott tokokat is, amiket a testén a legkülönbözőbb helyekre tudott feltenni.

\- Akkor holnap este tízkor itt találkozunk.  
\- Igen – bólintott Angelina, és indulni készült, de a pasi utána kiáltott, így visszanézett rá.  
\- Hé, Angel, ami az ajánlatomat illeti, az még mindig áll!  
\- És én még mindig nem vagyok hajlandó lefeküdni veled.  
\- Szörnyű, hogy milyen önfejű vagy! – kiáltott fel drámaian, aztán elköszönt tőle.  
A lány végül egy közeli motelben szállt meg, nem volt drága a környék miatt, viszont eléggé tiszta volt minden. Ez után egész este azt gyakorolta, hogy mit hogyan kell kibiztosítani, és elsütni, persze a tárakat nem tette be, aztán próbálgatta, hogy melyik tokot hova tegye, hol lenne kényelmesebb, és praktikusabb, illetve volt nála egy boríték és papír, hogy fogalmazhasson egy levelet.

 

Tisztelt rendőrség!

A nevem Angelina Rosalie Montgomery, és abban az irodaházban dolgoztam, amelyet felrobbantottak a 80. utcában. A merénylet előtt meghalt a főnököm, George Williamson autóbalesetben, igaz a történtek után kétlem, hogy baleset lenne. A lényeg, hogy a merényletek előtt egy nagy sikkasztási ügyre bukkantunk, ami az egyik leányvállalatunknál folyt. A neve: HetroTech. Úgy tudom, hogy egy munkatársuk beszélt az egyik munkatársammal az ügyről, sajnos a részleteket teljes egészében nem ismerem, de nem vagyok abban biztos, hogy az a férfi él-e még. A mellékelt pendrive-on megtalálják a sikkasztási ügy adatait, ami remélhetőleg elég bizonyíték lesz arra, hogy segítse a nyomozást, és elítéljék vele a felelősöket.  
Ezt a levelet azért írom Önöknek, hogy bebiztosítsam magam, ugyanis nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy élek addig, amíg személyesen is el tudok mondani mindent. Fogalmam sincs arról, hogy ki állhat az ügy mögött, de én vettem észre először a csalást, utána az egész osztályom tudomást szerzett róla, mert segítettek, hogy minél hamarabb fényt deríthessünk a probléma gyökerére, valószínűleg ezért kellett meghalniuk. Én arra gyanakszom, hogy az irodánk be lehetett poloskázva, esetleg valamelyik munkatársunk áruló.  
A főnököm, George azután halt meg, miután magukkal beszélt telefonon, és megkérték, hogy menjen ki a helyszínre, tehát lehetséges, hogy önök között is van olyan, aki nem tiszta. Remélem, tudok segíteni Önöknek még élőben is.

Tisztelettel: Angelina

 

Miközben írt, pár könnycsepp pottyant a papírra. Remélte, hogy tud majd segíteni nekik, de valamiért nagyon rossz előérzete támadt, épp ezért írta meg a levelet. Lehetségesnek tartotta, hogy ez lesz az utolsó cselekedete életében, persze nem akart meghalni, de sajnos Isten útjai kifürkészhetetlenek.  
Leformázta először a pendrive-ot, majd áttöltötte az adatokat rá, mindent, ami a gépén volt. Aztán egy külön dokumentumban leírta azokat az eseményeket, amire emlékezett, és igyekezett mindent pontosan lejegyezni. Végül megtörölte szemét, és lezárta a borítékot.  
Miért is nem ment a rendőrségre? Ezen már sokszor gondolkozott, de valami azt súgta neki, hogy ott sem lesz biztonságban. Ráadásul az is megfordult sokszor a fejében, hogy a rendőrség tagjai között is van áruló, így nem lenne egy életbiztosítás a rend őreire bízni a sorsát. Ezen kívül egyetlen egy üldözőjével sem találkozott, így nem tudta biztosra, hogy az egész nemcsak egy paranoid képzelgés-e. Bár, annak erősen elég kicsi a valószínűsége, hogy huszonnégy óra leforgása alatt valakinek meghaljon a főnöke, és felrobbanjon az irodaház, ahol dolgozott

Az éjszaka hátralevő részében álmatlanul forgolódott, végül mégis a jótékony sötétségbe merült, azonban tudatalattija ezúttal sem kegyelmezett neki. Forrongó rémálmok gyötörték George-ról, az autóbalesetről, hogy aztán újabb szörnyű jelenetekkel tarkított képsorok hatoljanak tudatába a robbanásról is. Kegyetlenül elbánt a sors vele, pedig igazán nem adott okot rá. Reggel nyolckor ébredt fel, sírva és verejtékben fürödve, aztán a tudatosult sokk miatt kitámolygott a vécére, kiadta gyomortartalmát magából, végül nekitámaszkodott a falnak, és szép lassan lecsúszott mellette.

Erőt vett magán, hogy felöltözhessen, egy farmernadrágot húzott magára egy sötétkék pólóval, meg edzőcipővel. Elborzadva fésülte meg rövidre nyírt haját, és a szomszédos városrészben lévő posta felé vette az irányt. Háromnegyed óra alatt odaért gyalog, majd bedobta a levelet a posta előtt felállított ládába, aztán visszament a motelbe, és újra átöltözött. Út közben vett magának ételt, és reménykedett benne, hogy azt majd magában is tudja tartani.

A motelben újra átöltözött, és felvette átalakított ruháit, melyekbe érdekes helyekre rejtette el a fegyvereit. Este kilenc óra előtt elindult a raktárház felé. Szeretett pontos lenni. Nem kellett sietnie, és út közben volt ideje bámészkodni, inni egy üveg ásványvizet, gondolkozni, ami lehet, hogy nem is volt olyan igazán jó, ugyanis rádöbbent arra, hogy sokkal jobban kedvelte George-ot, mint azt hitte. De sajnos már késő.

Bement a raktárházba, ahol Matt fogadta a papírokkal.  
\- Tessék, itt vannak! Bátorkodtam kicsit utánanézni a dolgoknak, és a picsába is, Angelina! Olyan kurva nehéz lett volna elmondani, hogy mégis mibe keveredtél?  
\- Igen, az.  
\- Az egész kibaszott szintet felrobbantották, ahol dolgoztál! Nekem ez nem tűnik semmiségnek! Tényleg olyan rohadt nehéz lett volna elmondani, mi van?  
\- Igen, tudom, hogy felrobbant! Ott voltam, amikor égett! – kiabált most már ő is. – De ez az én ügyem! Ne dumálj bele!

\- Ez kicsit rémisztő, hogy pont tőlem hallod, de miért nem mész el a rendőrségre?  
\- Mert nem tudom, hogy ott ki sáros! Nem bízom senkiben, ezen kívül nem akarok belekeverni senkit sem!  
\- A picsába is, Angelina! Bennem azért bízhatnál, tudom, hogy Tom miattam halt meg, nekem is ugyanúgy a haverom volt, és sajnálom is az óta, elhiheted…  
\- Hát pont ez az! Nem keverhetek bele senkit! Miért nem bírod felfogni? Nem akarom, hogy bárki meghaljon miattam! – Ezt szinte már üvöltötte felindultságában, és könnyei potyogni kezdtek, pedig odafelé menet megfogadta, hogy nem gyöngül el.  
\- Figyelj, minél hamarabb menj másik városba! Hallottam, hogy vérdíj van a fejedre kitűzve. Élve kellesz nekik, hogy megtudják, mennyit tudsz. De akkor sem fognak könnyeket hullatni, ha csak a hulláddal találkoznak. – Ekkor szembesült először azzal, hogy tényleg üldözik őt. A második jel már nem váratott magára ilyen sokat.

Egy lövés dördült el, és Matt a combjához kapott, majd Angelinát fogva fedezékbe vágódott vele.  
\- Megtaláltak… - suttogta holtra váltan.  
\- Figyelj! Te menekülj arra! – mutatott egy járat felé.  
\- De te!  
\- Ne velem foglalkozz! – üvöltött rá, miközben figyelte, hogy merről is jön a fegyverropogás, és próbálta betájolni az ellenséget. Aztán meglátott egy árulkodó torkolattüzet, és kíméletlenül lelőtte az elővigyázatlan támadót. – Menj! Most! – Nyomatékosításul a lányt a lyuk felé lökte. Angelina még egyszer visszanézett, látta, ahogy a férfi combsebéből folyik a vér a padlóra, szeme elhomályosult, ám megfogadta, hogyha a barátja túléli, valahogyan meghálálja neki. Azonban több ideje nem maradt gondolkodni, elméjét egy gondolat kezdte uralni, az élni akarás. Szívét megerősítette, majd vissza se nézve mászni kezdett egy „Köszönöm, nem felejtelek el!”-t mormolva.

Szűk nyílásokon küzdötte át magát a külvilág felé, a járat kanyargott, akár egy vad folyó. A lövések mögötte hol halkabbak, hol hangosabbak lettek, azonban így is ki tudta venni a mással össze nem téveszthető üldözők zaját. Végre kiért az épületből, és átmászott egy drótkerítésen, sikátorból sikátorba rohant az életéért. Egy forgalmas utcára ért, szerencséjére pont zöld volt, így át tudott menni az utca másik oldalára. Hátrapillantva látta, hogy félelmetesen magas alakok követik, ez még nagyobb erőbefektetésre ösztönözte őt, és sebességét növelve sprintelt előre.

Az utca végén meglátott egy hatalmas parkot, hát bemenekült oda. Bevetette magát a bokrok közé, és egy percnyi óvatos bukdácsolás és keresgélés után behasalt egy bokor alá. Körülötte mindenhol növények voltak, így takarásba került. Hallotta, ahogy az üldözői is üvöltözve megérkeztek, szerencsére barnás fekete volt mindenhol a ruhája, bár a haja vörös volt, de az sem a rikító árnyalatú. Üldözői megzörögtették a bokrokat, megütögették a nagyobb buckákat.

Sikerült egy kisebb gödörbe belefeküdnie, így háta pont a talajjal volt egy szinten. Letépett pár fűszálat, és óvatosan magára szórta. Háromnegyed órán át feküdt a hideg gödörben, hallotta az egyre távolodó beszédet, és lépteket, így óvatosan felsóhajtott, és megmozgatta a kezét, hogy ne legyen olyan kényelmetlen pózban. Teljesen elgémberedett mindene, a táska nyomta a hasát, ugyanis az sötétkék, és feltűnően más a színe, mint az avarnak. Aggodalma elmúlt, azonban nem mert jobban mozogni, csupán az orrát vakarta meg, mert egy fűszál csiklandozta. De bár ne tette volna!

Hirtelen azt érezte, hogy a haja majd kiszakad a helyéből, a világ megfordul körülötte, és ő öntudatlanul is felsikolt a hirtelen fájdalomtól. A férfi, aki tartotta őt, kiráncigálta a bokrok közül, egy erős mozdulattal pofon vágta, majd lelökte a földre. Angelina nem akarta megadni magát, felpattant, majd visszaütött, de megérkeztek a férfi társai is, és az öt hegyomlásszerű gorilla már túl nagy falatnak bizonyultak a lány számára is. Ütések záporoztak teste minden pontjára, a karjára, a lábára, a fejére, a hasára…

 

Ekkor már abban sem bízott, hogy a következő pillanatot megéri…


End file.
